HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO:WHO ARE YOU?
by sehunnieyeollie943
Summary: Kisah 2 orang pria yatim piatu,betemu 2 orang asing dengan tak sengaja,atau itu memang takdir?namun tak disangka kedu pria itu sebenarnya...


SEHUNNIEYEOLLIE943 PRESENT

.

.

.

.

HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO:WHO ARE YOU?

CAST:

BYUN LUHAN

BYUN BAEKHYUN

OH SEHUN

PARK CHANYEOL

KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNGSOO

EXO MEMBERS

SORRY FOR TYPO

SETTING FF INI PADA MASA DINASTI JOSEON

CHAPTER 1:ORANG YANG ANEH

HAPPY READING ^^

Pagi hari kali ini terlihat mendung,matahari masih tak nampak dan awan-awan mulai berubah warna menjadi beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah tungku api,ia mendapati kakaknya sudah ada disana untuk mengatur kehangatan pondok mungil mereka.

"Ah,kau sudah bangun baekhyun-ah"sapa luhan,kakak baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya

" kenapa tidak membangunan aku"kesal baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar

"Kau butuh banyak istirahat sedang dulu,hyung akan memasakkan air panas untukmu mandi"luhan mengusak rambut baekhyun kemudian beranjak ke arah dapur kecil di dekat pintu masuk.

" hyung"baekhyun duduk di dekat tungku api sekedar untuk menghangatkan luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ke arah baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Pondok itu memang kecil dan terpencil di tengah hutan,hanya ada 3 ruangan di dalamnya dan satu ruangan kecil yang terpisah di belakang pondok itu,kamar mandi.

Namun pondok itu cukup untuk ditinggali oleh 2 orang sekaligus,Baekhyun dan luhan,pemilik pondok kecil tersebut bahkan sangat bersyukur pondok itu masih dapat ditinggali.

Byun Baekhyun dan byun luhan adalah pemuda yatim miskin dan berfisik lemah tapi mereka berdua berhati baik dan memiliki paras yang cantik di balik penampilan mereka yang sedikit lusuh itu.

setiap hari luhan sebagai kakak harus bekerja mencari kayu bakar di hutan untuk dijual di baekhyun setiap harinya akan membantu luhan untuk mencari kayu bakar,atau tidak mengurusi kebun sayur kecil yang ada di samping pondok mereka.

Hari ini rencananya luhan akan menjual ubi hasil dari kebun kecil mereka,namun sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun tahu bahwa belakangan ini baekhyun demam tinggi,ia ingin membeli beberapa obat dari tabib di pasar,maka dari itu ia bersikeras akan pergi ke pasar meskipun akan turun hujan.

Luhan mengambil keranjang di bawah kasur reyot yang ia gunakan berdua bersama baekhyun,ia memasukkan ubi yang tadi ia panen kemudian mennutupnya dengan kain lalu mengikatnya di punggung layaknya tas.

" mau keluar sebentar"kata luhan sedikit berteriak dari dekat pintu masuk.

"eo?mau pergi kemana hyung?sebentar lagi akan hujan"baekhyun berjalan dari kamar ke arah pintu

"Hyung ingin ke pasar sebentar,hanya ingin menitipkan ubi ini di toko kim ahjumma"jawab luhan memberitahu

"baekhyun ikut juga"rengek baekhyun

"andwae,kau sakit baekhyun-ah"titah luhan

"aku sudah sembuh hyung"baekhyun mengelak,sementara luhan hanya tersenyum

"Hyungg..."rengek baekhyun kali ini dengan mulutnya yang mulai mengerucut lucu

"aigoo...apakah benar adik hyung ini sudah dewasa kkk "goda luhan

"Hyung hanya pergi sebentar,eoh?"nada cemas baekhyun.

"eo"jawab luhan

"Janji jari?"baekhyun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan luhan

"Janji"kekeh luhan kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking milik baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu hyug pergi dulu"

"Ingat hyung,hyung hanya keluar sebentar kemudian akan kembali lagi sebe-"

"Hyung tidak apa-apa baekhyun ,hyung akan berangat sebelum hujan jadi kau tinggal di pondok saja dan jaga dirimu saat hyung pergi,arasseo?"luhan tersenyum dan matanya hampir tidak kelihatan saking sipitnya.

"ne hyung"gumam baekhyun menuduk

Luhan pun bergegas keluar dengan tudung penutup kepala di tangannya,untuk jaga jaga apabila ia kehujanan di tengah perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

BAZENGGGG...!

Suara petir untuk yang kesekian kalinya kembali terdengar. Luhan yang masih berada di hutan segera mencari tempat untuk melihat sebuah pohon besar tak jauh darinya,ia pun nekat berlari dan

BRUUKKKK...!

Ia terjatuh di tanah,bajunya kotor dan tudung kepalanya jatuh di atas lumpur sialnya lagi semua ubi yang berada di dalam kerajangnya nya tumpah.

"Arrgghh"luhan meringis mendapati siku nya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah,luhan berdiri dan segera memunguti ubi-ubinya yang telah jatuh berserakan dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam keranjang.

 _"Sedikit lagi luhan"_ batin luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil terus berlari untuk lama kemudian ia sampai di pohon tersebut ia kemudian menaruh keranjangnya di dekatnya ,dan ia langsung

Bersandar dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hujannya sangat lebat"gumam luhan

"Jalan ke pasar pasti akan sedikit susah"luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya

Ia menunduk dan mendapati bajunya sangat kotor,dan juga luka di sikunya masih mengeluarkan merobek kain bagian bawah bajunya dan kemudian mengikatnya di sikunya,setidaknya itu dapat menghentikan pendarahan untuk saat ini.

Luhan kemudian mengadah ke atas langit,menatap air hujan yang tak henti-hentinya turun dari langit itu. bagaimana ia akan ke pasar kalau bajunya sudah lusuh seperti menunduk semakin dalam,ia teringat akan baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca luhan sudah ingin menangis bila saja

KREEKK...!

Ya,bila saja ia tak mendengar suara aneh di balik pohon

"a-ada seseorang di sana?"teriak luhan mendekat ke belakang pohon yang ternyata terdapat lubang besar.

Luhan mengintip ke bawah lubang yang sepetinya bekas galian itu,kedalamannya sedikit dalam.

Luhan melihat seseorang tengah terjebak di lubang tersebut ,dan luhan tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari mencari tali atau sesuatu yang dapat menolong orang tersebut untuk keluar dari lubang yang agak besar tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar akan kucarikan tali sebentar"teriak luhan dari atas lubang.

Luhan bergegas mencari tali,hingga akhirnya ia teringat dengan tali pengikat keranjangnya yang lumayan panjang,mungkin itu dapat luhan.

Segera luhan berlari ke arah keranjagnya,melonggarkan ikatan tali pada keranjang tersebut dan menuju ke belakang pohon,ia langsung menjulurkan tali tersebut hingga dapat menyentuh permukaan tanah di lubang tersebut.

"Tolong pegang ini"Teriak luhan lagi dan orang dalam lubang tersebut pun langsung meraih tali yang luhan agak berat,tapi luhan masih berusaha dengan sekuat lama makin nyata pula wajah orang yang ditolong luhan tersebut.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tersebut dan tarikan -yang dimana berhasil membuat sikunya terasa sobek karena telah terjatuh tadi - itu berhasil menarik orang tersebut hingga dapat keluar dari lubang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"kata luhan dan segera menghampiri orang tersebut

"ya"jawab orang tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh sehun?"mata luhan mengerjap lucu

"Ya"jawab orang itu lagi

"Namamu oh sehun?"tanya luhan sekali lagi

"Iya"jawab orang itu sekali lagi dan diiringi dengan kekehan.

"Tapi itu seperti nama keluarga kerajaan"bingung luhan

"A-ah itu...itu.."

"Kau pasti sangat mengidolakan keluarga kerajaan sampai-sampai namamu meniru keluarga kerajaan"kekeh luhan

Sehun haya terkekeh pelan melihat luhan yang sedang tersenyum menatap dirinya

"Kita sudah terjebak disini sangat lama"Raut wajah luhan tiba-tiba berubah

"Sepertinya hujan akan reda sebenta lagi"Balas sehun

"Aku harus ke pasar sebelum langit mulai gelap"luhan menunduk

"Kenapa?"alis sehun bertaut

"Hanya saja..."mata luhan mulai berkaca-kaca

"Aku harus menemui tabib di pasar"jawabnya menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah melesat di pipinya itu

"Kau sakit?"muka sehun mendadak mengeras,dan reflek menaruh tangannya di dahi luhan

"Bukan aku"luhan menyingkirkan tangan sehun dari dahinya

Alis sehun semakin bertaut,menandakan bahwa ia sedang kebingungan

"ah bukan apa-apa"luhan menghapus air matanya

Tangan luhan meraba-raba ke sekitarnya,mencoba mencari keranjangnya

"Ini, kau mau?"luhan menyodorkan ubinya ke arah sehun,sementara sehun hanya memandangi ubi tersebut

"A-ah memang sedikit kotor biar kubersihkan dulu"luhan kemudian mengelap ubi tersebut dengan bajunya yang kotor dan kembali menyodorkannya pada sehun

"Ini"

"Kau makan ini?"tanya sehun matanya masih tertuju pada ubi yang disodorkan oleh luhan

"tentu saja"balas luhan percaya diri

"Memangnya kau tak pernah makan ini?lalu kau makan apa eoh?"kekeh luhan

Tak ingin membuat luhan menginterogasinya lebih dalam lagi,sehun segera mengambil ubi tersebut dan menggigitnya ,satu gigitan.

.

.

.

.

.

PRANNGGG!

Suara sesuatu yang pecah terdengar dari arah dapur pondok yang tadinya sedang tertidur di kamarnya kaget dan buru-buru ke arah dapur

"Astaga...bikin kaget saja"ucap baekhyun menghela nafas saat melihat banyak pecahan keramik yang dulu ia beli bersama luhan di pantas lega,pasalnya ia menduga yang tidak-tidak sedang terjadi di dapur,ternyata hanya keramik yang pecah saja.

"Hujannya sangat lebat"cemas baekhyun yang melihat di celah lubang yang ada di dapur ia buru-buru membersihkan pecahan keramik tadi.

Baekhyun sudah ingin beranjak dari dapur ketika tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Ah...mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja"kata baekhyun ragu,tetapi mana mungkin ada orang yang ingin bertamu di saat hujan lebat seperti ini?ditambah lagi pondok baekhyun terpencil di tengah hutan,sangat jarang seseorang bertamu di pondoknya

TOKK..TOKK..!

Suara ketukan pintu itu makin jelas,membuat baekhyun sedikit terkejut karenanya

"Apakah mungkin itu Luhan hyung?"batin segera bergegas ke arah pintu masuk dan segera membukanya.

CEKLEK...!

"OMO!Pekikan baekhyun terdengar melengking

"Kyung...kyungsoo ya"

BRUKKK...!

.

.

.

.

.

Hy^^ini kedua kalinya publish di FFN^^ mungkin feel nya gak dapat emang hehehe *cengir

Last,happy reading dan review^^

#DB [17/01/16 ]


End file.
